There are a number of semiconductor die packages. In one example of a semiconductor die package, a semiconductor die is mounted to a lead frame with leads. Wires couple the semiconductor die to the leads. The wires, the semiconductor die and then the most of the lead frame (except for the leads that extend outward) are then encapsulated in a molding material. The molding material is then shaped. The formed semiconductor die package includes a molded body that has leads extending laterally away from the molded body. The semiconductor die package is then mounted onto a circuit board.
While such semiconductor packages are useful, improvements could be made. For example, as consumer electronics (e.g., cell phones, laptop computers, etc.) continue to decrease in size, there is an ever increasing demand to decrease the thickness of electronic devices while increasing the density of devices. In addition, there is a need to improve the heat dissipation properties of a conventional semiconductor die package. Dissipating heat from chips is a continuing problem in the field of semiconductor packaging. Other problems that need to be addressed include reducing inductances in the conductive paths leading to and from components on a circuit board, reducing the xe2x80x9con resistancexe2x80x9d (RDSon) of components on a circuit board, reducing the footprint of components on a circuit board, and generally improving the performance of a multichip module over conventional die packages and conventional multichip modules.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.
Embodiments of the invention relate to multichip modules. The multichip modules may contain components that can form part of an electrical device such as a synchronous buck converter.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a multichip module. The multichip module comprises: (a) a substrate having a first side and a second side, the second side being opposite the first side; (b) a chip at the first side of the substrate; (c) a semiconductor die comprising a vertical transistor at the second side, wherein the chip and the semiconductor die are in electrical communication through the substrate; and (d) an array of solder interconnect structures at the second side of the substrate.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a multichip module. The multichip module comprises: (a) a ceramic substrate having a first side and a second side, the first side being opposite the first side; (b) a driver chip at the first side of the substrate; (c) a first semiconductor die comprising a first vertical transistor at the second side, wherein the driver chip and the first semiconductor die are in electrical communication through the ceramic substrate; (d) a second semiconductor die comprising a second vertical transistor at the second side, wherein the driver chip and the second semiconductor die are in electrical communication through the ceramic substrate; and (e) an array of solder interconnect structures disposed around the first and second semiconductor dies.
These and other embodiments of the invention are described in further detail below.